


Rain

by Spiorad



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Depression, Just sad in general, Other, Trigger?, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have just been kinda feeling down lately so I wrote this, this will be a series. Thanks for reading c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I have just been kinda feeling down lately so I wrote this, this will be a series. Thanks for reading c:

The small patter of rain against the window sill caused you to turn from your trance. “I’m sorry, what was the question?” You asked, you (e/c) eyes slowly drifting from the grey sky to the blonde woman that sat in front of you, her thin eyebrows raised.

“I asked how you’ve been feeling.” Her green eyes seemed soft, you knew she didn’t care, it was all just a trick. You put on a fake smile, you’re teeth showing.

“I feel great.” You spoke, you attempted to make your voice seem a bit uplifted and joyful. A small smile was put on her lips as she started to write down on her pad that lied in her lap, obviously taking notes of your behavior. 

“Well that’s good.” She said. Her blonde hair gently swaying as she moved her head to look down at the pad. “Have you been taking your pills?” You smile brighter, or attempted to look like it, and nodded. She smiled again, her nimble fingers quickly moving the pen along the paper. “It seems like you are doing a bit better, your depression seems to have gone down with those pills, your anxiety as well.” You nodded. The smile never leaving your face though you wanted it to. “I believe we are all out of time, I will be looking forward to seeing you in two weeks.” She spoke, you nodded, the smile on your face slowly ceasing as she stood up, you following her actions. Her hands fell to her side as she gently sorted out her skirt. You got up and headed towards the door, your smile slightly fading once more. You gently pulled open the door, the metal nob feeling cold against your palm, it didn’t matter much to you though, you were already numb. You slowly walked to the reception desk, your credit card already out of your pocket as she took it from you. The receptionist quickly gave it back, she gave you a yellow piece of paper of information about your appointments and when you will have to come back.

You folded the piece of paper and put it in your jean pocket, your card slowly sliding back into your phone case, you had lost your card on occasion so you just generally keep it in your phone case. You were meaning to buy a case that had pockets to keep it in but you didn’t have the money right now, the appointments cost so much, and they barely helped you. You regretted coming in an talking about it with a therapist, but you had being seeing her since you were young, the age of fourteen to be exact, you were now 24, you knew there was no help for you. You just didn’t know how to quit. 

How to quit everything.


End file.
